


Tony Stark x reader: Her Last Words

by fawninthewoods



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Death, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, JARVIS - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Pain, Random - Freeform, Sad, Suicide, Tags, selfharm, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawninthewoods/pseuds/fawninthewoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning!! I got this from my account on Deviantart!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tony Stark x reader: Her Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning!! I got this from my account on Deviantart!!

**Tony x suicidal!reader Her last words**

 

The tower is quit. The only one in the tower is (Y/n). Her (h/c) hair rests on her shoulder as the takes another sip of her tea. She is waiting for Tony, who most likely is not going to be home soon. He expected her to be at school. But those bullies made (y/n) walk away from that awful place.

They had beaten her up. Bruises covered her belly. This was going on for years. It started when (y/n) got in a relationship with the famous Tony Stark. She didn't know whether the relationship was the cause or the age difference. The age difference was not too bad. It was only 7 years, but people started to call (y/n) a whore, a gold digger and a slut. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew she was depressed but she did not wanted to admit it .

Her hands are shaking around the tea cup. Why is the world so dark? Tony is getting angry about everything. At least, that is what (y/n) thought. But deep inside she knew Tony wasn't the one to blame. She loves Tony. Things are going down never really up. (Y/n) stands up and throws the teacup to the wall. An awfull and painful cry escaped her mouth. Tony is suffering to. 

He searched for help when he found (y/n) with cuts on her wrists. He had cried the whole night. The pillow was drenched in his tears. And of course that made (y/n) feel so guilty and stupid. But she couldn't help this feeling. It never stopped, she only wore a mask to cover it up. 

The cup shatters on the floor. The tea covers the wall. (Y/n) walks to the office and grabs a piece of paper. 

"I can't live like this anymore. The pain is to much to bare and I want you to be happy." She writes. But (y/n) shakes her head and rips the paper in pieces and throws them in the fire. She grabs another paper and a pen and begins writing. From her heart. To Tony. Her dear and beautiful lover. The one who was there for her every day. But his eyes became dull lately. (Y/n) thinks he is dragging him down this pit too. She did not want this. 

The letter was finished. She sighs and walks to her bedroom. A rope. Her bag. She grabs her black bag and cuts of the black rope that was used many times to hold the bag on her shoulder. She walks to the office and ties the rope to the ceiling. To a lamp. She has no doubt anymore. She has so do this. Even Jarvis did not stop her so who cares. But what she did not know is that Jarvis is already warning Tony, who is rushing home now. She knew exactly what she had to do next, stand on the chair and tie the rope around her neck. She stands on the chair and looks down to the long letter. The chair falls down as she takes her final breath. This is it.

\--  
Tony walks in and falls down to the floor. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Out of breath. Nothing can take back what he just saw. The babygirl that he loves is just hanging there. He stands up and cuts the rope loose. He takes the body of (y/n) to their bedroom and lays her on the bed. Tony is now heavily crying as he walk back to grab the note. He takes it back to the bedroom and sinks to the floor. He cries and screams. Why her. Why why why?! He unfold the note and starts reading.

_Dear Tony,_

_Sorry but this world is not my place. I've tried so hard to fit in. There is nothing for me here, I am just a waste of space. I've lost my battle against this self hate. Those bullies never really stopped Tony. The therapies never worked. I just wore my mask. The one that I wore everyday. But it's worn out.  
I'm just a mistake, born in the wrong time and in the wrong place. You will see me once again I promise. As the time goes by throughout the night remember everyone has his own fight. But I'm just not a fighter. You will make it through the night Tony. I promise you will get over this. In a year you have forgotten me. Because I'm not something to be dwelled on. At least that's what those people at school say everyday.   
You where the best lover that I ever had. I am sorry I have to make you so sad. Just remember that you meant everything to me. You where the only one that held the key to my heart. And the only one I would die for. Now it's time to go I'm running out of space to write. Hold on Tony. I will watch over you. I always will._

_I love you Tony._

Tony blinks his eyes. He can't believe this. They will pay for this. Those bullies. Tony stands up and let the letter fall to the ground. He walks to (y/n)'s body. He sits next to her. He leans down and presses a kiss on her cold lips. A tear falls on (y/n)'s cheek. 

"You where so strong. You are the greatest warrior. You kept going even though you where slowly dying. I love you (y/n). I hope you are in a beautiful place now." Tony says while he sobs loudly. He stands up, ready to call someone. He turns around and looks at (y/n)'s pale body. 

"I will never forget you. Never."


End file.
